1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to merchandise display hooks that are attached to a display board or a wire display rack. More particularly, the present invention relates to display hooks that prevent the rapid removal of items of merchandise therefrom. Specifically, the invention relates to a security device for locking a merchandise display to prevent unauthorized removal of items of merchandise displayed thereon and to a system incorporating the same.
2. Background Information
Items of merchandise are commonly displayed for sale on long protruding rods supported from a peg board or slat board. These protruding rods are commonly referred to in the art as peg board hooks or slat board hooks. Similar rods may also protrude from a wire display rack for the same purpose. Usually, the items of merchandise are of a smaller range, such as batteries or small tools or other similar components. Such merchandise is an easy target for shoplifters because they can rapidly remove all of the items from a display and remove the merchandise from the store without being detected. Sometimes, the entire display with all the merchandise being displayed thereon is swept from the peg boards by the thieves.
Several devices have been proposed in the prior art for securely displaying items of merchandise thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 1,022,980, issued to Stringer discloses a suspendable rod that includes a lock for securing the same and preventing theft of the articles suspended therefrom. A first end of the rod is provided with a locking chain and the opposite end of the chain is securely connected to a lug formed on the body of a lock. The lock is locked and unlocked using a key that is turned in the lock to engage and disengage the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,239 issued to Buckley, shows a display system that includes two rods, that are both fixed in a base plate at one end. The opposite end of the upper rod is provided with a latch mechanism that includes downwardly extending legs that engage the sides of the lower rod. The legs are pivotally attached to the latch mechanism and are pivoted out of the way to allow articles to be positioned on the lower rod. The latch is released and swings back into place through the action of gravity. This display system is not locked to prevent theft. It is simply latched to stop articles from sliding off the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,497 to Maule, discloses a display stand that includes an elongated upright that is secured to a vertical surface with screws. Two parallel rods are connected at their first ends to the support and extend outwardly away therefrom. A cross-member extends between the second ends of the two rods and is pivotally connected to the second end of the first rod. The cross-member is received into a slot in the free end of the second rod. A lock is slipped over the free end of the second rod and a key is required to lock the cross-member in place. The lock is a key-activated tumbler type lock and the key has to be used to both lock and unlock the device. The system is also vulnerable to thieves who are capable of picking conventional tumbler type locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,258, issued to Leyden et al, discloses a display system that has a Z-shaped plate at a first end to secure the system to a wall surface. The legs of the Z-shaped plate are positioned so as to clamp the wall surface between them. A display rod extends outwardly from the Z-shaped plate and terminates in a tip. A portion of the rod rearwardly of the tip is of a reduced diameter relative to the rest of the rod. A lock is press fitted onto the tip to prevent items of merchandise displayed thereon from being removed. The lock includes a pair of opposing walls having aligned bores therein. The first wall has a bore that is sized to closely receive the rod therethrough. The second wall has a bore of a smaller diameter which is sized to receive a portion of the tip therethrough. The lock includes a tumbler that is activated by a key to manipulate a catch into a position where it engages the reduced diameter portion of the rod. An undercut on the rod cooperates with the catch to prevent removal of the lock from the rod. When an item of merchandise is to be removed from the display, the key has to be introduced into the lock in order to manipulate the catch out of engagement with the rod. Once this is accomplished, the lock may be disengaged from the rod and the item of merchandise may be removed. Consequently, this system requires the use of a key to both lock and unlock the device. The system is also vulnerable to thieves who are capable of picking tumbler type locks.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0157431, to Nagelski et al, and assigned to the present assignee, discloses a lock mechanism for a display rod that secures merchandise thereon and includes a special magnetic key for unlocking the same. The security device includes a lock with a magnetically attractable plunger housed in a chamber therein. The plunger moves linearly within the chamber between a locked position and an unlocked position. When the plunger is in the locked position it engages the display rod and prevents merchandise from being removed therefrom. When the plunger is in the unlocked position it does not engage the display rod and merchandise may therefore be removed from the rod. While the chamber is proximate the exterior surface of the device, it's existence and position would not be evident from a simple external examination of the device. Similarly, because of the key comprises a magnet that is completely surrounded by a housing, a simple external examination of the key would not reveal that there is a magnet in its interior. Even if it was determined that a magnet was needed to unlock the device, the location of the locking mechanism would be difficult to determine without spending a considerable amount of time manipulating the device and a bar magnet. This time spent would make it more likely that the thief will be caught in the act. The specially designed magnetic key for use by authorized personnel is disclosed in the publication as having a locating tab that must be engaged in a positioning groove in the exterior surface of the security device. This correctly positions the magnet on the exterior surface of the device and adjacent the locking mechanism. If the locating tab is not engaged in the positioning groove, then the magnet will not be correctly positioned on the security device's exterior surface, the plunger will not move and the device will remain locked.
Therefore, it is desired in the art to provide a security device for a merchandise display system that prevents the rapid removal of items of merchandise from the display and for a display system that incorporates the same.